Have You Come To See The Caged Animal?
by Headless Gummy Bear
Summary: Sigyn is Frigga's hand maiden, and wants to help her by going to see her son, Loki, in prison. She gets locked in on accident and now she's trapped with a murderer. Is she safe, or is there more to Loki than he'd like her to think? One-Shot. Semi-AU.


**A/N: This is just a one shot with Loki. It is a little romantic, but the POV character, Sigyn isn't an OC I made up. She is an actual Norse character with romantic ties to Loki. It's a semi-AU so Thor:The Dark World event haven't really happened in this story. Loki was still imprisoned there but now it's almost ten years later. Frigga, in turn, hasn't died because the Dark Elves never attacked. If I was unclear about anything in my story please feel free to let me know! I only lightly proofed it, so there may be a couple mistakes. I love reviews and if you liked it and you know someone as equally in love with Loki please pass it on!**

 **Enjoy!**

The streets have been somber since our princes had returned to Asgard. The monarchy was put under stress and everyone from the commoners in the streets of the city, to individuals like myself who work within the palace can feel the tensions between the All-Father and his sons. One, the mighty Thor, just came home from his banishment and though he has redeemed himself, he is still on thin ice. Then there is the trickster, Loki, who betrayed Odin and Thor both.

The young prince was imprisoned in the cells beneath the castle. Though he is given many luxuries other prisoners are not allowed, he is still caged and suppressed. Everyone was made aware of the atrocities he had committed. Manipulation, attempting to murder his brother, and then attempting to usurp his father. He claimed that he was simply trying to please Odin and make Asgard great again, but his testimony was quickly drowned out by the outcry for his punishment.

I assume I feel pity because of my queen, Frigga. I am one of her hand maidens. I am only one of the few who know her on such a personal level, and was aware of family secrets long before many others do. I was aware of Loki's parentage years ago, near the beginning of my time working for her. Frigga loved him and cared for him just like her own son, though. Loki was her son in every way but blood and I saw the toll it took on her when they locked him up.

Today was especially hard. It had been almost ten years since this happened, and nearly just as long without contact with her boy. Nobody that I know of has spoken to the black sheep of the family in a long time. After some secret rendezvous between Frigga and Loki, he was banned entirely from speaking to anyone from the royal family. It took its toll on my queen and now she concealed herself in her chambers. She dismissed everyone except for me and another one of the maidens.

"Sigyn, dear, please draw me a bath. I'm feeling rather fatigued." I bowed slightly and smiled as I went to her wash room and filled her bathtub. She was led into the tub by the other girl and we poured oils and rosewater into the bath.

She relaxed into the water, visible tension lifting off of her. "Thank you ladies, you are dismissed for a short while." I left and headed to the kitchens to have my dinner, but my thoughts remained with my queen. I felt upset that their lack of contact had such an effect on her, and most likely just as much on Loki.

In a moment of inspiration, I decided to bring a moment of comfort to Frigga by bringing her a message straight from Loki, via a Moment Glass. This would allow her to see his face, and vice versa. Moment Glasses are particle mirrors, and it copies the contours of the face and reflects it back in the opposing glass. It's a portable way to speak to someone, usually only reserved for lower-income individuals.

I hurried my way down into the forges and requested to loan two Moment Glasses, for 'Official Use'. Going to the dungeons where Loki was located was going to be difficult. Only guards and people permitted to be there are allowed access. Being a maid, my access is restricted to bedrooms, kitchens, and cleaning facilities, not jail cells. I walked confidently until my access was restricted, and instead had to sneak around corners and ride the coattails of guards to get through doors. I had made it into the section where they prepared the prisoners' food. Each cell had an access door along the back wall that contained a small window to pass food through. I took a random plate of food off of the serving line and went to the register with the lists of names and cell numbers. Each cell door had a number on it to ensure that each prisoner was fed, and only fed once, no additional helpings. Loki was in cell number 1, and I held the silver platter of food up high to conceal my face. Running to the far wall, where the access door to cell 1 was located, I opened the door. I swung myself inside and closed the door, and breathed a small sigh of relief.

I composed myself momentarily, as this was the most excitement I've had in years. I had the Moment Glasses in my robes, and I was in the right place, I just needed to get Frigga her glass after I leave one here for-

"You're in the wrong cell."

I whipped my body around, almost forgetting I was actually in somebody's presence and not on my own. "Loki," I breathed and shook as I realized he was standing three inches from me. In spinning, I lost my grip on the platter of food and it clattered to the ground, spilling everywhere. "I'm so sorry!" And I instinctively dropped down to clean my mess up.

"Don't bother," he remarked and with a slow motion of his palm over the mess, it vanished. "Nobody comes in here. Who are you?" He looked at me as if I was a trick. His guard was up and he scrutinized every detail of me.

I clasped my hands in front of my waist and stood up straighter, just like I do for every member of the royal family. "My name is Sigyn. I'm one of your mother's hand maidens. I've met you in the past but I'm sure you don't remember me." I looked down. "It was quite a while ago."

He again looked puzzled, but still squinted his eyes. "What is one of my mother's hand maidens doing here?"

He took a step forward, squaring his shoulders to my own, and accentuating his already towering height over me.

"Have you come to see the caged animal?" He almost whispered. It was a threat, and I knew it. I took a nervous step back but it only pinned me against the wall.

I couldn't speak, my voice would not escape my throat. Instead I fished through my robes and put the two Moment Glasses between us, preventing him from coming closer. "I'm here for my queen," I breathed. "She doesn't know I'm here actually, but the thought of you being here is too much for her and I thought if she could speak to you through this, in secret, she would be in less pain."

He took both in his hands, and contemplated my words. I saw the thought of speaking to his mother again made him hopeful and he looked to me, but then his face fell into disappointment. "Child, I do believe I have found a flaw in your plan."

I lifted myself off of the wall and my eyes darted between him and the glasses, trying to figure out what I had overlooked. "You are stuck in here with me. It's a one-way door; it can only be opened from the outside."

I spun to face the access door I had entered through, and saw it had disappeared into the wall. Not even an outline of the door remained. I wasn't even supposed to be down here. I could get into trouble and then how would I be of any help to Frigga? If I hit the door and made a fuss, they probably wouldn't even come to check, but if they did I would be detained myself. This is a dangerous area and I had slipped right through their security.

I turned again to look at Loki. His face was neutral, and unconcerned. "How do I get out?" I questioned, panic slipping into my voice.

"Not until that door opens again. Most likely while getting caught in here, foolish girl." He shrugged nonchalantly. He tossed the Moment Glasses onto a stool and strolled over to a lounge where he reclined.

"I'm not a prisoner, I can't stay in here. People will look for me, and these windows," I gestured to the gold trimmed iridescent walls adjacent to each other in his small room, "People can see me through them."

He sat up in his lounge chair, "That is actually not true. I put an enchantment up long ago to give the illusion of myself calmly spending out my days. I prefer not to feel like I'm available for viewing anytime."

His apathy was starting to annoy, and I marched over to his lounge and nearly shouted, "You can't keep me locked up in here like you! Help me!"

I must've offended him, because his eyes went from bored and uncaring to cold and threatening. "I may be locked up in a cell but don't think you can speak to me that way. You are nothing, just a servant that can be easily replaced if necessary. You are not special and if I feel like resting my eyes instead of helping you fix the problem you got yourself into, I damn will." He had made his way to tower over me, I was almost looking straight up and I felt as small as an insect. His green eyes flashed and swirled with anger and an array of other violent emotions as he made his power known to me. He reached his hand up, and slowly pushed downward on my shoulder, pushing me into a small wooden chair. "Now sit and be quiet, and maybe I'll give you the portions of my meals I dislike."

He lifted his hand off my shoulder, flicking the lock of curly blonde hair off of his knuckles in doing so. I sat and obeyed. I was in an unsupervised room with a maniac. An unchained wild animal who I'd woken in his own den. My back strained to maintain my rigid posture, as I was too tense and afraid to relax myself into the uncomfortable chair. He sat back and opened a book that was rather old looking with yellowed pages and curled edges. However, he could not seem to focus on the words. While I sat, my eyes darting from him to my surroundings, he occasionally met my eyes then back to his text. Then again, he flicked his eyes to me and his eyebrows furrowed. Finally, he looked up to find me intently watching him and he stood up.

"Why do you just sit there?"

"Well, you told me to."

"I said to be quiet while you sit, not cease to function."

"Well what else is there to do? Again, I didn't plan on getting trapped in here with you, otherwise I would've brought party games." I replied snidely. His hot and cold temper frustrated me.

He sighed, and gestured to the stacks of books he piled onto a side table. "Pick one."

I walked over and examined the books quickly, and then picked up one with vines covering the front. I went and sat back in my wooden chair. I opened my book and began to read. Much like Loki, I was distracted. Every few moments I would tear my attention away mid-word and look at him. I don't think I got a paragraph through before we made eye contact again.

"Do you not know how to read?" He asked, almost disgusted with me.

I shook my head, "Oh, actually I love to read. I just can't focus on this book. It has a slow start," I lied.

"Are you sure it's the book?" He teased me. He saw right through me, though did I really expect he wouldn't?

I blushed and angrily hid my face behind the weathered pages. I started to actually read it, and got about half way in the first chapter before Loki sighed and put his book down. "I can help you."

I paused, unsure why he would do that. "Why? I thought it was 'my problem to fix'?"

"It is, though not alone. Next time they bring me a meal, I can request a new chair for my room, which they can only bring in through the panel. When it opens, before it closes, I can cast a cloaking spell on you and hide you from the guards."

I contemplated his plan, and favored the convenience. "Alright, when do you get a meal next? And why would you need a new chair? This one is perfectly fine." I remarked, and he gestured for me to stand up so he could show me the issue.

The moment I was on my feet, he flicked his fingers and the wooden chair went flying toward the wall and shattered into wooden splinters. "It looks pretty worn out if you ask me." He smiled at himself and reclined once more.

"I was sitting there! That was the only other chair!"

Without looking up from his book he said, "It looks like you have to use mine. Oh… No…" His silky voice dripped with sarcasm, but I was exasperated and walked over to take a seat only a few minor inches from him.

"So what am I supposed to until tomorrow? I can't just read for a whole day. I haven't even eaten."

He sat up, and faced me. He had an affinity for proving how much more powerful he was than me by looking me down. "Figure something out." He only breathed the words but he might as well have shouted them in my face. For a moment I was afraid, but then I became angry.

"Why do you do that? You go from being so kind and offering to help me stay out of trouble and then seconds later you're making me feel like I don't matter! Pick one, this is much too confusing!" I stood up and looked down on him as he sat on the lounge sofa.

He snarled and in a moment he had grabbed my arm and flung me back down on the seat and was now standing up and over me. He trapped me, one arm on either side of me. "No maid will talk to me like that. I've killed people, I've betrayed my family, and I'm seen as a monster. Any kindness you see in me is for my own gain, not for you." He had steadily grown closer to my own face, and I could smell the sweetness on his breath. He must've realized how close he was too, because he paused, and in a shimmer he had vanished and appeared again on the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I know what you've done. Frigga doesn't care. You're still family to her and as her maid, I only ever focus on the good. When you were a kid you were so kind and I figured that was still you."

"That child she knew is dead."

I sat up, motivated to dissuade him from this opinion of himself. "I don't think you're much different. You've been exposed to the darkest parts of the nine realms, and they've brought out the darkest parts of you, but nothing was erased. You're still hopeful that one day you won't have to be in here and you won't be secluded from your family."

"They are not my family."

"Not by blood-"

"Not in any way! Odin disowned me, and Thor has forgotten about me. Frigga needs to move on and focus on her true son, not me." Loki seemed broken, not disturbed. He has been abandoned and refuses to believe that Frigga could miss him like her own son.

He leaned against the wall and slid down. He propped his elbows onto his bent knees and pursed his lips. He was in thought, or perhaps trying to avoid those thoughts.

"Loki," I said concerned, and upset that he was his own worst enemy when it came to how he saw himself. He ignored my voice and I stood up to go over to him. He held up his hand, still not looking at me, but I ignored him and walked over and knelt by him.

"Why do you even care? I'm the prince that everyone forgot about." He wrung his hands and stroked his face, stressed and obviously uncomfortable with my proximity.

I smiled and took his hands in my own. "Not Frigga," I said, "and not me."

He scowled, taking his hand back and stood up, leaving me kneeling by the wall. "You don't know me, or what I'm capable of." I knew he was trying to scare me away, but I refused to give up like that. I was much too stubborn.

I stood up too and grabbed his arm to stop him from marching away from me again but instead he took the arm I had grabbed and twisted it and turned to face me. He gripped my other arm and pinned me up against the wall he had only seconds ago been sitting against. "How can you say I am kind when you know that you fear me?!"

"I'm not scared of you." I stood up tall, his hand tight around my wrists on either side of my head. I did feel uneasy, worried that if I made the wrong move I would end up never making it out of this cell.

He furrowed his brow, his face unnervingly close my mine. "You should be. I have only been abusive and demeaning towards you. You are unlike anyone I have met."

He seemed more confused than angry. His grip loosened on my wrists and they fell to my sides, but his hands remained pressed up against the wall, still trapping me.

"I'm a maid, one that can be easily replaced if necessary, as I believe you told me."

He shook his head, his piercing green eyes staring intently into the pale blue of mine. "No. I was wrong. You're unlike any maid in the nine realms."

I felt my face flush and I looked down to hide my growing red color. He took his hands off the walls and I felt one of them clasp my hand and the other pushed my chin back up. He no longer looked upset or confused. His expression held only one motive now. He was so close to me, I could no longer focus on his sharp features, I just closed my eyes and waited for the Prince. I felt the breath on my face but as fast as the mood had come, it was gone.

He dropped my hand and let go of my jaw. I opened my eyes and he was still standing in front of me, but was now anguished and looked at me sadly. "Unfortunately, I am still a monster. One who has now manipulated the only person to willingly come into my presence in years." The lights in the room dimmed to just a faint glow. I could no longer see his face clearly, only a tall menacing outline. "That's light's out. There won't be much use reading or conversing. It's too dark. I suggest you go to sleep. You may have the bed."

I scoped out the room, the lounge was long and looked much like a bed truthfully. Other than that, he only had the floor to sleep on. "No. I'm the maid. I've had my fair share of uncomfortable nights, and this one won't be any worse." I grabbed one of the numerous pillows and made my makeshift bed by the far wall.

He sighed. There was no moving me, and by now he had to have understood that I was stubborn, much like he was. He laid back onto the lounge and stared at the ceiling for a few moments before turning away from me and soon falling asleep. The hard ground offered little to allow sleep to come to me. I turned and laid flat but soon my shoulders ached and my hips felt tense. I thought to maybe grab more pillows off his bed so I stood up. I was careful not to make a sound except for the swish of my robes as I moved and the faint tap with each step. I stood upright over his sleeping form. Someone capable of such violence had let me see his inner vulnerability, and now he was at his most exposed. I reached for the foot of the bed where most of the unoccupied pillows laid, but then he moved. Just a twitch from his shoulder, but now his peaceful sleep looked troubled and his face contorted in torment. I dropped the pillow I held and put one knee on the padding to reach him. I touched his shoulder, hoping to calm him but he instinctively jerked away in his sleep. He hadn't taken off his thick leather garments much like how I hadn't either, but any comforting touch wouldn't be felt, and anything more might disturb him.

I wasn't sure what made me think this would be acceptable, or even think it would help him, but I quickly shuffled next to him and laid down. I faced his back now and wrapped my thin arms around and held on. I didn't pull or squeeze, just held onto him. I wanted him to know he wasn't alone in whatever haunted his dreams. He was still for a moment, and then I felt him gently clasp my hand that I'd wrapped around in front of him. He pushed upward and for a moment I thought that he was going to reject me being here next to him. I figured he would push my arm around back to me and ignore me, hoping I would understand he didn't want me there.

Instead, he kept his grip on my hand, and he shifted himself around to face me and instead wrapped me in a tight embrace. Each arm was around me and he pulled me close so I was against his chest. I rested my head under his chin and within the nook between his tough suit and the flesh of his neck. I breathed in, my eyes wide that he had held me like this. He smelled clean, but like leather and scented oils that I've used for the queen before. I curled up close and as the expansion of his chest slowed to a relaxed sleep, I found I also became drowsy and it wasn't long before sleep took over my consciousness.

The next morning, I woke unaware of where I was. The events of the previous day had momentarily left my memory and I was confused. I sat up, and found Loki sitting on the lower edge of the bed, fastening his boots. I remembered that I had fallen asleep in his arms and the waves of emotion that I had felt last night came rushing at me again. He heard me stir and turned.

"I didn't want to wake you," he remarked apologetically, "however, they should be delivering my daily meal soon, and it is then that I'll request that chair." He stood and cleared off a silver platter of dishes that had been his meal yesterday and prepared it for them to take. Sure enough a strong and authoritative knock came from behind his wall. He grabbed the old platter and an opening appeared that he could slide the tray through. In return, he received another covered platter and he stopped it midway. "Please inform Falhiem that I am in need of another armchair." He took the tray with no response and then the opening was gone. He took the tray and set in on a gilded table next to where I was sitting. I sat, amongst my wrinkled robes and probably horridly tangled hair and watched him uncover the platter.

There was an array of decadent food for him to choose from. I was no wonder he only got one meal a day because this would sustain his hunger for hours. Meats with shimmering sauces over it, piles of fruit, and a small plate of custard as his dessert. He picked through the fruits, only grabbing a few and placing them into his mouth elegantly one by one.

"You must be hungry. Eat." He said not even looking in my direction.

I reached for a small berry, and chewed it slowly but my stomach growled for more and I reached again but this time for a leg of meat. I ate it in small bites but swallowed quickly. The juices and sauce were savory and I'm sure I looked disgusting as I chewed but he didn't even notice.

I decided I would take no more of his only meal and that I'd had my fill. I leaned back and let him finish, but instead he recovered the tray and pushed it aside for later. "Thank you," I said meekly and he nodded, still chewing his fruit before swallowing.

"I must know," he started, "whether you will resent your time here?" He still didn't make eye contact with me, and instead looked stoic, as if he was purposefully trying to not show emotion.

I sat up straighter. "What makes you think I will resent this?"

"My behavior." He said it quickly and without hesitation. He had been brooding on this subject a while.

"I don't think I will resent that. I have no right to judge you, and even if I did, I only see that you are coping with your circumstance."

I tried to calm his apprehensions but he was not soothed and instead turned away. "It was not that behavior I was referring to. I hope you will not resent your time here due to any advances that were made wrongly."

I understood. The 'almost kiss' and the holding each other as we slept. He now regretted them and assumed I felt the same. "Oh." I stopped and thought how to gracefully dispel my feelings. "I understand about that too. I harbor no hostile feelings toward you. I don't believe I'll resent the… wrongful advances."

He sat up, almost smiling but didn't allow his face to give away such an emotion yet. "Brilliant. I guess I will inquire that perhaps you can visit me again?"

I stopped for a moment, taking in what he just suggested. He wasn't regretful at all and, similarly to me, wasn't ready for me to depart soon. The rough start the night held had turned into a cracking of his shield. He had his defenses down and was letting me in.

"Yes, Loki. I think I can do that." I smiled and in turn, he smiled back. He reached over and held me hand between both of his and just sat there staring at me. His emerald eyes now held a sparkle that wasn't present before. He was hopeful.

A strong and hurried knock on the wall again symbolized that my time was up. "Loki, please stand against the wall away from the door. Any movements and we will detain you." A strong voice boomed through the wall. I stood up quickly and he motioned for me to go toward the wall. I started to but then passed my Moment Glasses I'd brought. I put one under his meal tray and the other back into my robes for the queen. I hurried and stood by the wall. Loki held his hand up slightly and when I looked down I had a shimmer running along my arms and dress. I assumed this meant the guards could not see me when they entered.

"I am, Falhiem." Loki called as he stood against the wall. The panel in the wall opened to reveal a door that opened inward. A soldier entered with two other lower ranking soldiers carrying a duplicate of the chair he had destroyed. As the entered the room, I snuck behind them and out the door, but not before turning and looking at Loki again. He watched me exit and a sad smile crept across his sculpted face.

I rushed through numerous hallways and stairwells until I reached Frigga's room. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath before knocking lightly.

"Yes?" I heard her voice within and I entered. She saw me and a look of shock overtook her face. "Sigyn! Where have you been darling? You didn't return last night." She picked at the tangled curls of my hair.

"I apologize for my appearance. I hope you will not be mad but I took it upon myself to get something for you." I reached into my robes and held out the Moment Glass. She took it from my fingers, and examined it.

"Why did you bring me this dear?" She inquired, puzzled about my odd gift.

I turned it on and the low hum started. In a few moments, the contours of Loki's face appeared in the glass. No color was present, but shadows and highlights and the form of his face made it clear who it was. Frigga gasped and a hand flew to her mouth while joyful tears filled her round eyes. "Loki! Is that really you?"

Loki's voice came out muffled but present as he replied, "Yes mother. It's wonderful to see you, despite not actually seeing you." She now took in awe of the face of her estranged son whom she hadn't seen or spoken to in years.

"Sigyn, thank you. This was extremely thoughtful." Then Frigga did something completely out of character for me, she embraced me. Our relationship, though personal had never become this close and now, as she hugged me, I felt I had brought her a form of closure that she had been deprived of.

She released me and I smiled, gave her a small bow and left her to converse with her son. I only took the time to go to the washroom and clean up my appearance before I returned to check on my queen. After a knock and permission to enter, I found her in her plush armchair with the Moment Glass still in hand. She said a short and joyful parting to Loki and turned off the device. She placed it on the table and beckoned me to come closer.

"You know Sigyn, what you did was very risky. I'm very much appreciative and so is Loki, but I worry about what would've happened if you'd been caught. Loki has been under lockdown for a long time. No association from me, Thor, and even Odin has avoided his presence." She sighed, and sat up making it clear that she was taking this comment into the point she was going to make. "At the ten year mark of his imprisonment, Loki will go back to trial like any prisoner that is detained as long. There his threat will be assessed and appropriate measures will be taken. This may come out as his release, a reprieve on the measures taken already, or nothing may change."

She leaned forward to where I stood with my hands clasped in front of me, and looked me in the eyes. "If he is granted any lighter punishment, I do think it would be best if you visited him on a regular basis. He didn't seem as hopeless as he did before and he even tells me that he finds you to be relaxing. His stress and the expectation he gave himself was what took him to fall, and I expect he has spent much of this time brooding over it. Perhaps this will help him."

"Of course," I nodded, a small smile tugging on my cheek. "I'd be happy to do that for both you and Loki." I said and with a bow and dismissal from Frigga, I left for my own quarters, unable to hide the grin that adorned my face.

 **And, that's it. It's just a one-shot, but if you guys want I can add more. Truthfully I'll probably add more anyway on my own, and if you guys want me to post a second chapter I will. Tell me what you guys want me to do, as I'm completely open to ending it here or going on.**

 **Yes, I know I didn't have Sigyn and Loki kiss or anything of that sort. I felt it would seem out of place, and I probably wont add a kiss until their relationship develops further (which y'all can decide if you want me to publish or not).**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought!**

 **-HGB**


End file.
